Asgore VS K. Rool
Asgore VS K. Rool is a fanon Death Battle to be written by AdamGregory03, pitting Asgore Dreemurr from the indie game Undertale against King K. Rool of the Donkey Kong Country series. Description Two monstrous kings, but only one can claim the throne in DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (Cue: Invader) Wizard: "The king is a noble figure, an honorable one, who rules over his land with great courage and dignity." Boomstick: "But, every now and then, you get a king that's a bit more... monstrous. Wizard: "King Asgore, of the Underground." Boomstick: "And King K. Rool, of the... crocodiles... He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wizard: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Asgore (Cue: Undertale (Undertale) ) Wizard: "Many years ago, a war between humanity and monsters ensued. The humans emerged victorious, but in the process they discovered an entire world beneath the Earth, where they banished the monsters to live. With the monsters living in this world and unable to leave due to a protective barrier, the monsters formed their own civilization, under the monarchy of King Asgore and Queen Toriel." Boomstick: "Why they were totally cool with goats being their rulers, I have no idea. I mean, you'd think goats would be the least likely animals to be good monarchs. A lion sure, maybe a gorilla..." Wizard: "Well, regardless of species, Asgore and Toriel eventually had a son named Asriel, and they lived a happy life together. However, one day, everything changed." Boomstick: "Yeah, turns out that barrier humans put up to keep people in and out wasn't very good, as a little human girl named Chara fell into the Underground. That's what you get for buying discount force fields." Wizard: "Chara was eventually discovered by the goat monarchs and taken in as one of their own, and Chara and Asriel became very close as brother and sister. However, Chara eventually took ill and died, and Asriel volunteered to return her body to the human world, after separating her soul from it." Boomstick: "And the humans took the sight of a little monster kid with the dead body of a little girl pretty well. And by that, I mean, they, blamed him for killing her and killed him back..." Wizard: "Disraught over the loss of his child, Asgore declared a new law on the Underground that all humans that were to fall into Underground were to be killed and have their souls collected, so that one day he can shatter the barrier between humans and monsters and take revenge for his deceased child. His wife was disgusted by this new side of him, and left him to live in the ruins, where she hoped to shelter any humans from battling the king... Which failed at first, considering Asgore managed to kill six human children afterwards..." Boomstick: "And if that wasn't bad enough, his son Asriel became reincarnated as a psychotic talking daisy who also wanted human souls, but to just be a god. So yeah, I'd say he has an excuse for not being a happy camper." Wizard: "And yet, despite all of that, Asgore still seems to remain an optimistic individual, even going as far to strike up conversations with his victims before battling them. He even took up gardening as a hobby." (Cue: ASGORE (Undertale) ) Boomstick: "I bet gardening is really easy for him, considering he walks around with a GIANT ASS PITCHFORK UNDER HIS CLOAK! Ten bucks says that thing is compensating for something... And that there's another reason Tori left him." Wizard: "Asgore is an exceptional warrior. Not only did he personally train Undyne, but he managed to be on par with an opponent capable of killing off the entire monster world in a genocide, should he or she so desire." Boomstick: "Why you sneaky little bi-" Wizard: "His aforementioned pitchfork is a powerful weapon, even strong enough to break the fourth wall and flat out prevent his opponents from showing him mercy in battle. Because... RPG logic. He also has the ability to control and bend fire to his will, though to what extent isn't fully known." Boomstick: "But none of this equals to Asgore's greatest asset... That fucking beard. I mean, seriously, it makes him the manliest atriodactyl I've ever seen. Unfortunately, Asgore's greatest weakness is his concience. I guess killing six kids can kind of haunt a guy, since he can be guilt tripped in battle if he's reminded of the times when he was once a happy family man." Wizard: "Even though Asgore may not be in his ex-wife's eyes, he is a respected king and noble warrior, mostly preferring an even fight between him and his opponent. But even so, all should fear one day having to challenge this mighty king... Unless you're a small child who's really good at dodging." Asgore: "Human... It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." K. Rool (Cue: Frantic Factory (Donkey Kong 64) ) Wizard: "Donkey Kong may just be one of the most powerful primates in media... Physically, anyway." Boomstick: "Yeah, I mean, he punched the fucking moon out of orbit - Even though that feat's not as impressive as it sounds, but still, damn - I mean, you'd either have to be really dumb or just crazy to wanna mess with him! Or even worse... Touch his bananas!" Wizard: "And yet, that has been the main motivation to the Kong family's most infamous and, sadly non representative reptillian enemy, King K. Rool." Boomstick: "Well, with a name like that, I can't imagine this guy would be running a daycare center. Karool is the leader of the Kremling army, and wants to rule over Kongo Bongo Island with an iron fist by any means necessary, especially by getting his scaly claws on an artifact known as the Crystal Coconut. And he also has stolen the Kong's banana hoard on multiple occassions, because... Crocodiles... eat bananas...?" Wizard: "Well, the official reason given is because he wants to get revenge on the Kongs by starving them to death... And also because he actually does enjoy snacking on them every now and then." Boomstick: "That doesn't make any sense, I mean, do gorillas in the Mario universe ONLY eat bananas? But hey, at least he doesn't sing-" K. Rool: "Because you're one of us! One of us! You mean and green scaly 'ciene! Can't you see you're one of us!" Boomstick: "...Damn it." Work in progress... K. Rool: "It's times like this I find that I must ask myself this again and again: Do I really want the Crystal Coconut this badly?" Death Battle Wizard: "All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!" Boomstick: "It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!" Pre-Fight Setting: Asgore's Castle We see King K. Rool walking down the hallway with Klump and Krusha right behind him. K. Rool: "My, this is the easiest conquest I've ever partaken in! I should take advice from talking flowers more often." Krusha: "Duh, I still don't like flowers..." Klump: "Hold up, King Karool sir! Enemy up ahead!" Sans: "he's right ya know. i'd probably turn around if i were you." The three look forward and see Sans the Skeleton. K. Rool: "Hmm? And who are you?" Sans: "you don't remember me... you dirty brother killer?" Sans opens his eyes, revealing his right eye with a glowing blue iris. K. Rool: "...Oh, right, I did do that. So what's your problem? I killed my brother too and you don't see me complaining about it!" Sans: "...heh. heh heh. you're a funny guy, aren't ya?" ...y'know... it's a lovely day. the sun is shining. the birds are singing. on days like this... lizards like you... should be burning in hell." Krusha: "Hell? But that's a baaaad place." K. Rool: "Oh, you can't be serious here." (Chuckles) "Boys, deal with him while I deal with the king." Klump and Krusha confront Sans while K. Rool dashes off. Sans: "...you two are gonna have a bad time." Meanwhile, Asgore is in the throne room, looking over the destruction caused to the Underground, until K. Rool slams the doorway open and enters. K. Rool: (Points to him) "Hey there! You wouldn't by any chance happen to be Asgore, would you?" Asgore: "Yes... I know what you're here for. And I'm sorry, but... Your journey ends here." K. Rool: "Not if I've got anything to say about it, you horn-headed fool! Oh, and by the way, this woman named Toriel told me to say hello." Asgore: "What...? Toriel? My wife? What did you do to her?" K. Rool: "Well, let's just say... Her pies are... Really, REALLY good." Asgore: "...I see." Asgore lowers his head and pulls out his pitchfork. Asgore: "Goodbye... I never forget an enemy." K. Rool: "...Where on Earth are you storing that thi-?" FIGHT! K.O.! Results Category:AdamGregory03 Category:Death Battles Category:'Heroes vs Villains' themed Death Battles Category:'King' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles